The field of this invention is the preparation of jerky-type products, and more particularly products of this kind which can be prepared without using meat as an essential ingredient. Meat jerky products are a well known type of snack food. They are marketed in sticks or strips which can be stored without refrigeration. These products have a moisture content at which they are storable while retaining a malleable, chewy character. They are usually very highly seasoned, and commonly are smoked or have added smoke flavor. They are packaged in moisture-retaining casings or wrappers to maintain the desired consistency.
While the formulas of such products have varied with respect to ingredients and proportions, it is believed that jerky-type products have heretofore included meat as a principal ingredient, and they have not, as far as is known, included eggs as an essential component of the formula.